english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Stephanie Young
Stephanie Young Brehm is an American singer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Clare in Claymore, Nico Robin in One Piece and Olivier Mira Armstrong in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Sherry Cromwell *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Sherry Cromwell *Aquarion (2008) - Sophia Belin *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Alicia *Aquarion Logos (2017) - Mao Hayashi, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Kanae Kanzaki (ep4) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Yoshikawa *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Nechla Geeze *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Nechla Geeze *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Lizbell (ep7) *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Satsuki Sakurada *D.Gray-man (2009) - Female Akuma *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Renny Epstain *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Hysterica *Date A Live (2014) - Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Harumi (ep9), Additional Voices *Dimension W (2016) - Mary (Announced) *Fairy Tail (2016) - Pisces White (ep218) *Freezing (2012) - Elise Schmitz *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Olivier Mira Armstrong *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Misuzu Nakabayashi (ep6) *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Kana Morishita *Gosick (2017) - Ginger Pie (Announced) *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Gamma (ep13) *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Gamma *Heroic Age (2009) - Lecty Leque, Lecty Illusion A-I (ep25) *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Fantasy Eu (ep4) *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Naegleria "Nene" Nebiros *Juni Taisen: Zodiac War (2017) - Toshiko Ino/'Boar' (Announced) *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2010) - Kaname Kugatachi/Freya *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Farahnāz Augusta (ep11) *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Cicciolina (ep2), Additional Voices *Nabari (2009) - Korin *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - O-Ise *One Piece (2012-2016) - Nico Robin, Nico Olvia *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Benio Amakusa *Peach Girl (2007) - Toji's Mom (ep3) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Dominator *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Dominator, Sibyl (ep11) *Restaurant to Another World (2017) - Red Queen (Announced) *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Tamaki *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Itoko Osakabe *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Itoko Osakabe *Sekirei (2010) - Kazehana *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Kazehana *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Nohime *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Miss Polly (ep1), Nanako, Radio Voice (ep30), Rhonda (ep67), Additional Voices *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Darudayu (Announced) *Solty Rei (2007) - Miranda Maverick *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Rose Reginald (ep25) *Speed Grapher (2006) - Kokubunji (ep1), Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Mother (ep18) *The Heroic Legend of Arslan (2015) - Queen Tahamenay (Announced) *The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance (2016) - Queen Tahamenay (Announced) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Female Vocal, Oruha *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Hanahana (ep6) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing (2012) - Elise Schmitz *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Olivier Mira Armstrong 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Tamia Jinno *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - American Newscaster, Minako's Mother *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Yui Ikari *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Yui Ikari *Harmony (2016) - Gabrielle Étaín *Heaven's Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork (2013) - Gamma *King of Thorn (2012) - Katherine Turner *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Nico Robin *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Nico Robin *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Nico Robin *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Dominator *Summer Wars (2011) - OZ Announcer 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Reika Tachibana *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014) - VV (ep2) *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Itoko Osakabe *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Cordyline 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Girl France (ep25) *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Maria Theresa, Queen Juana, Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Nisha *Borderlands 2 (2012) - Lynchwood Sheriff, Mrs Meer *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Nordya *Orcs Must Die! (2011) - Weavers *Smite (2013-2016) - Challenger Nu Wa, Nu Wa *Spikeout: Battlestreet (2005) - Fiona *Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict (2005) - Selket, Devastation 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (2009) - Utako Chase *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Towa *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Towa *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Nico Robin Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (92) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (85) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2017. *She's got into anime voice-work through voice actress Laura Bailey. Category:American Voice Actors